inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Boy Band/Performances
Uplift - "That's What I Like" Performers: * Cameron Armstrong * Devin Hayes * Drew Ramos * J Hype * Marcus Pendleton * Sergio Calderon The boys are split into three groups of six. Uplift is the first performance up, and Cameron Armstrong is eliminated. The architects explain that they want to see him go solo.Longeretta, Emily. "‘Boy Band’ Premiere Recap: Baby Spice, Nick Carter & Timbaland Choose The Top 18". June 22, 2017. Reverb - "Stay" Performers: * Andrew Bloom * Brady Tutton * Cam Jackson * Chance Perez * Jaden Gray * Jon Klaasen Reverb's week of rehearsals begin with a visit from Emma Bunton. She takes the time to let them know that it is important that they bond, and that they need to embrace their own personalities in a group. Reverb is challenged with Rihanna‘s song "Stay," but the performance part is just as tough as the vocals. Due to the song being emotional, they have to get in touch with their feelings. Brady's stutter is revealed, Cam was put in a wheelchair after suffering an injury, not knowing if he would be able to walk again, and Chance recalls the moment with his breakup with his daughter's mother, and death of his own father.Longeretta, Emily. "‘Boy Band’ Recap: Chance Breaks Down Crying During Rehearsals" June 29, 2017. Brady, Jaden, and Cam are secure not to be eliminated, and Chance is saved fourth, leaving Andrew and Jon left. At the end, Jon Klaasen is eliminated. The architects figure he will be better as a producer, believing that his vocals didn't stand out during the group performance.Kwiatkowski, Elizabeth (June 30, 2017). "'Boy Band' eliminates Jon Klaasen after "Reverb" group takes the stage ". Reality TV World. Six Track - "There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back" Performers: * Andrew Butcher * Dorian Tyler * Gavin Becker * Michael Conor * Mikey Jimenez * Miles Wesley Six Track cover Shawn Mendes' 2017 song "There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back". Gavin Becker is eliminated, the architects believing that while he is a media superstar, he didn't stand out in the performance. Top 15 - The Evolution of Boy Band Medley Performers: * Sergio Calderon * Drew Ramos * Mikey Jimenez * Chance Perez * Michael Conor * Cam Jackson * Marcus Pendleton * Brady Tutton * Andrew Butcher * Dorian Tyler * J Hype * Andrew Bloom * Jaden Gray * Devin Hayes * Miles Wesley Songs: * New Edition - "Candy Girl" * New Kids On The Block - "Right Stuff" * Backstreet Boys - "I Want It That Way" * *NSYNC - "Bye Bye Bye" * One Direction - "What Makes You Beautiful" Topline - "Despacito" Performers: * Mikey Jimenez * Drew Ramos * Chance Perez * Michael Conor * Sergio Calderon The Topline performance received much acclaim, as many fans believed that their group will be saved. However, Mikey Jimenez is placed in the bottom two, for not connecting with the audience. Tr5ble - "Rolling In The Deep" Performers: * Cam Jackson * Andrew Butcher * Dorian Tyler * Brady Tutton * Marcus Pendleton The TR5BLE performance have to cover an Adele song, which test their abilities with vocal range. While there are a few difficulties, the group quickly recover and pull off the performance, being safe from elimination. Element - "Don't Let Me Down" Performers: * Devin Hayes * Andrew Bloom * Jaden Gray * Miles Wesley * J Hype Miles Wesley is put up for elimination, because he doesn't have enough "bad-boy energy" and is more of a solo artist. The audience votes in the duration of the commercial break, and he is sent home. Top 14 - "Uptown Girl" Performers: * Sergio Calderon * Drew Ramos * Mikey Jimenez * Chance Perez * Michael Conor * Cam Jackson * Marcus Pendleton * Brady Tutton * Andrew Butcher * Dorian Tyler * J Hype * Andrew Bloom * Jaden Gray * Devin Hayes Timeless - "Livin' On A Prayer" Performers: * Andrew Bloom * Andrew Butcher * Chance Perez * Marcus Pendleton * Michael Conor Timeless is safe from elimination. Next Up - "True Colors" Performers: * Brady Tutton * Dorian Tyler * Jaden Gray * Mikey Jimenez Timbaland feels that Dorian may not be mature enough for the competition, so he is put up for elimination. Alongside J Hype, they are placed in the bottom two. After the period of voting ends, Dorian is eliminated and goes home. Maxed - "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" Performers: * Cam Jackson * Devin Hayes * Drew Ramos * J Hype * Sergio Calderon This week J Hype sings; however, while he is talented at beat-boxing, Nick observes that he falls back vocally. Alongside Dorian, he is also up for elimination. After the period of voting ends, J Hype is saved. Top 13 - "Earned It" Performers: * Sergio Calderon * Drew Ramos * Mikey Jimenez * Chance Perez * Michael Conor * Cam Jackson * Marcus Pendleton * Brady Tutton * Andrew Butcher * J Hype * Andrew Bloom * Jaden Gray * Devin Hayes All In - "How Far I'll Go" Performers: * Brady Tutton * Chance Perez * Marcus Pendleton * Mikey Jimenez * Sergio Calderon Mikey is placed in the bottom three, but is saved by America. Undivided - "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" Performers: * Andrew Butcher * Devin Hayes * Drew Ramos * Jaden Gray Andrew Butcher is placed in the bottom three, due to him being outperformed by all the rest. He is eliminated. Leveled - "See You Again" Performers: * Andrew Bloom * Camry Jackson * J Hype * Michael Conor Camry is placed in the bottom three, the song a wrong range for him. He is eliminated. Relentless - "Since U Been Gone" Performers: * Andrew Bloom * Brady Tutton * Jaden Gray * Michael Conor Andrew Bloom's persona is a worry for Emma Bunton, and he is placed in the bottom three. After the voting, he is eliminated. Awake - "Without You" Performers: * Drew Ramos * Devin Hayes * Chance Perez Timbaland observes Devin's lack of voice control and proper enunciation. Devin is up for elimination, but saved by America. New Wave - "Jealous" Performers: * Marcus Pendleton * Mikey Jimenez * J Hype * Sergio Calderon J Hype is up for elimination. After the period of voting, America saves Devin and J Hype goes home. Out of Control - "Titanium" Performers: * Mikey Jimenez * Jaden Gray * Drew Ramos Third Wheel - "Fighter" Performers: * Michael Conor * Chance Perez * Marcus Pendleton Never Gone - "The Edge of Glory" Performers: * Devin Hayes * Sergio Calderon * Brady Tutton Two contestants from Never Gone are up for elimination: Sergio Calderon and Devin Hayes. Nick feels that Sergio never had any growth or a break-through moment. Timbaland explains that Devin is trying too hard. After voting, Sergio is saved by America. In Real Life - "Eyes Closed" Performers: * Brady Tutton * Chance Perez * Drew Ramos * Sergio Calderon * Michael Conor The final episode opens with "Everybody". The first member of the band is announced to be Brady Tutton. After the break, Rita Ora sings her new single at the time, "Your Song" and Sophia Carson performs "Ins and Outs". Chance Perez and Drew Ramos are announced to be the next two members. James Arthur sings "Say You Won't Let Go", and Bell Biv Devoe performs their popular hit "Poison". Sergio Calderon and Michael Conor are announced to be the remaining two members, and altogether the five perform their debut single, "Eyes Closed". References Category:Performances